Jikūkankōtai
|kanji=時空間交代 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Jikūkankōtai |literal english=Dimensional Shifting |parent jutsu=Dimensional Path |jutsu classification=Kekkei Genkai~Noryokugan, Hiden~Rasen Clan, Uchujutsu |jutsu class type=Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |users=Kana Korimachi, Ace Korimachi, Keiku Uchiha |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga }} Jikūkankōtai (時空間交代, Dimensional Shifting) is a technique usable by users of Cosmic Energy as well as wielders of the Noryokugan through the Dimensional Path. It allows the user to change the very dimensions of their body, allowing them to achieve a variety of effects. It also allows one to create dimensional barriers. Overview Jikūkankōtai (時空間交代; Literally meaning "Dimension Shift") Allows the user to shift their body between dimensions, achieving a plethora of effects in the process, though some have limits thei r application and power. It includes shifting from and between 0-D to 4-D space. Another feat it grants the user is the creation of dimensional barriers and the linking of dimensions. Through this, the user is capable of creating dimensional boundaries in the background that are completely unnoticeable as the blend in with the space around it; simply put, the user can erect these barriers without them being detected by the opponent. If shattered, the occupants are instantly put in another dimension without need for travel. By applying this method to themselves, the user is capable of making fully functional copies of themselves that are incapable of being seen through, even by the likes of dojutsu, though if sufficient force is applied, as determined by the user, it will shatter, giving away the technique. Tiers of Jikūkankōtai Reidai Jikūkan (零時空間; Zeroth Dimension) Shifting top the Zeroth Dimension, making themselves infinitesimally small, granting them invincibility, and making themselves undetectable and imprecievable by all means, though as a result, they can't move. Shodai Jikūkan (一時空間; First Dimension) Shifting to the First Dimension, making their body nearly invisible and extremely flexible, allowing them to dodge attacks with extraordinary ease. The user is also able to fit through small spaces, regardless of size. Nidai Jikūkan (二時空間; Second Dimension) Shifting to the Second Dimension, flattening themselves on the ground, against wall or flat surface, making confining them next to impossible. The user can also use their body as impossibly sharp blades. The user is also capable of using their two dimensional body offensively, wrapping around their target to hold them. Despite their 2-dimensional form, in this state, their body possess supernatural durability. Sandai Jikūkan (三時空間; Third Dimension) This technique allows one to shift the dimension od themselves and other objects to the Third Dimension, thus turning to normal. Besides allowing this, it also allows one to create an impreceivable barrier that functions like the fabric of reality, shattering and disappearing like Genjutsu when ceased or destroyed. These barriers are powerful enough to deceive the likes of Sharingan and Byakugan users, appearing as the real thing. Yondai Jikūkan (四時空間; Fourth Dimension) Shifting to the Fourth Dimension. This form grants the user an extra spatial dimension, "W", alongside the normal X, Y and Z axis. As a result, they can't be bound by three dimensional objects, achieveing intangibility, while the user themselves can still interact with three-dimensional objects and people. It also makes the user imperceptible to people within three-dimensional space for as long as the user is a higher dimension, such as how Obito Uchiha] was while using Kamui. Transdimensional Blades Utilizing the Fourth Dimension, the user can literally cut through dimensions, via transitioning from the 3rd to the 4th dimension, akin to that of a saw. By shifting the blade of space, or the blade of a sword from the third dimension to the fourth (or another) and back like a saw, and at the same time transitioning the blade through the target, such an effect causes the user to "delay the target's existence from the dimension". The blade phases through the target while in a higher dimension, and then because no two things can exist in the same place at the same time in the same dimension, this causes the targeted object to be destroyed by the blade without any resistance. Anything caught in the tear will be bifurcated, and the blade cannot be blocked nor deflected by any means due to its nature. By stabbing these blades into one another, the user can make them appear wherever there eyes are currently looking at, if chosen too at will, skewering the target(s) with a multitude of blades from the inside out. Experienced users can also use these "blades" to open and close holes, even in other dimensions and space-time techniques, making it an all-around useful technique. At any point in time, they are able to bypass physical and spiritual barriers, regardless of nature without suffering harm or ill effects. The user is also able to alter how other beings precieve them, making them nearly impossible to tell from another individual or object. Amenojikūkankōtai Amenojikūkankōtai (Heavenly Dimension Shift) is a unique Cosmic Energy based Ninjutsu that was specifically created to nullify Space-Time Ninjutsu, Time, Space and seals that access other dimensions. By confining an area and sending it through multiple dimensions simultaneously at faster-than-light speed, the user can prevent others from using Space-Time Ninjutsu within the barrier. Because it is travelling through multiple dimensions at faster than light speed, it can be fatal it the occupant leaves the space, as they will be in multiple dimensions at once. Their molecules will collide with others at lightspeed, making it a fatal action. This technique is based off the fact that Time is constant while Light is immutable to all observers. Transcription Seal: Amenojikūkankōtai A unique spatial seal that can be placed on people or objects. Once placed, it prevents them from using Space-Time techniques by shifting their localized space the moment they attempted to using Space-Time Ninjutsu. The user is able to remotely remove the seal from targets. This seal, once placed, never disappears and can be placed on tools and objects to mark certain locations to prevent them from being affected by Space-Time techniques, if the user decided to exclude or affect them. Category:Hiden Jutsu Category:Uchujutsu